Talk:Admin Noticeboard
Feel free to ask the admins questions, propose ideas, report problems, etc. DcHallofJustice, admin, The Morphin Grid 13:22, January 4, 2012 (UTC) For the Admins I have two major revisions I would like to work on. Each their own page The other issue is something that I'm still battling myself on, because I don't wanna discount previous work. I think we should go back to having individual pages and be as detailed as we can on each. Things that made me think this are certain zords that can form various combos (and honestly, each has their own story anyway) and also the realization that pages referencing groups can be categories, and numerical trivia can be eliminated (like this is the eight lion zord) etc by making better-written category pages. Also there are too many things in Power Rangers and Super Sentai that can be categorized to limit. It would be nice to be able to click a page and see all the swords, or all the bazookas, or all the zords that were fliers, for example. If I was a newbie and wanted to see all the Ultrazords, I shouldn't be redirected to Titanus, but to Ultrazord's own page with a full history and detail. Besides we have tons of character pages that are stubs, but I wouldn't suggest eliminating them either, for if someone did a character-centric episode review and placed it there, the page would have better content, and would be another step towards a more comprehensive wikia. So, if everyone is on board with it, I think we should start being truly specific with zords and arsenal once more, also being better with building categories, all in the interest of being a more serachable, clickable wikia. DcHallofJustice, admin, The Morphin Grid 13:48, January 4, 2012 (UTC) : I'm going to be very skeptical here. There is simply not enough information on the majority of zords for them to merit their own pages. And having them under Arsenal or Zords (season) helps keep them together for easy reference. The Blue Unicorn Thunderzord...what could we say about it? It's...blue, and...shoots rocks. I mean, there's no way we can stretch that into a full page. Even the Tigerzord itself wouldn't merit a page on its own, nor could the Power Cannon or Shark Cycles. I'm going to vote no, and that we keep the Arsenal and Zord pages intact as they are. --'Gear image:ltest.png Richie', Admin (Talk) 04:34, January 5, 2012 (UTC) ::The Tigerzord has seen multiple battles and I maintain that it's fine as is. Regarding most of the zords, a lot of them are based off of something- the Unicorn for example off the top of my head can have its stats (which the streamlining has removed), as well as its history as having been formerly Triceratops as well as where the design originated (an amalgam of the name Pegasus and its chinese correlation) as well as how it was translated into PR as unicorn. Not to mention its inclusion in the categories it can fall under. It may not be done for all the zords but certainly we shouldn't limit them. Now there ARE zords that are similar physically to each other and named as such, in those cases I agree that they can be grouped together, such as the Time Flyers. The wiki articles should be able to expand beyond simple descriptions and be open to a more in-depth look at each item and the ability to categorize. DcHallofJustice, admin, The Morphin Grid 04:52, January 5, 2012 (UTC) :::I'm pretty sure that this subject was covered on Gear-Richie's talk page wherein the decision was meet in the middle with the fleet of zords to be on the individual Megazord pages, like the current state of MMPR to Ninja Storm and Jungle Fury through Samurai Megazords. [[User talk:Digi|'DigiRanger']] 05:14, January 5, 2012 (UTC) ::::Yes, but this suggestion was a step further. If no one feels the same way, I'm still good with the halfway thing. DcHallofJustice, admin, The Morphin Grid 05:17, January 5, 2012 (UTC) :::::Though I'm not admin on here, I feel compelled to stick my two cents in. We need to go off of facts when creating zord pages, not speculations and observations. Given that this is Power Rangers where you can breathe on the moon, however, that is open to debate. The decision will have to fall depending on the various series. Example-the Arsenal pages for MMPR were getting too big and there was alot of history behind them. However, recent series don't have as much history and information behind them to truly back up a page. So we may have to come down to making exceptions and re-building the Arsenal and Zord pages. Sorry Dc, but there is a requirement of hard information to back up pages, and we'll eventually be justifying having anon conttributors making pages for every single zord.Gaeaman788: admin on G-Wiki 05:36, January 5, 2012 (UTC) ::::::Hard facts should always be the priority of course. My comcern is that we don't have the allowances for certain items to have their comcrete history written in. I'm still actively jonesing for more people to properly use the storylink templates. Casual speculation and observation should be left off the table, no matter what the page.DcHallofJustice, admin, The Morphin Grid 05:54, January 5, 2012 (UTC) :::::::Okay, I'm closing this particular inquiry. We won't be doing the individual pages. I'll need your input on the other suggestion.DcHallofJustice, admin, The Morphin Grid 06:22, January 5, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::I'm another regular contributor, and I'm with the others on this. There just isn't enough noteworthy material for individual pages for each and every zord. Ones like the Tigerzord that have a lot of story to them, or countless uses, I could probably see. But like with Gear-Richie's example, I don't see it working for every zord. Most of them nowadays definitely won't do. Nbajammer 07:27, January 5, 2012 (UTC) Merged Homepage I was hoping we could get a merged Power Rangers/Super Sentai homepage, seeing as we treat both franchises with an equal great respect in terms of content. I was thinking perhaps we could have both in one page. My thoughts on it: * Two large icons, one for the current PR and another for the current sentai. Perhaps below the current PR is a small icon of the original sentai. These can serve as the larger portions of the homepage. * Smaller title logos of all (or would words be better) situated somewhere. One other idea I had is to have one column with the tiny icon of the franchise (say the Shiba icon) then have Shinkenger and Samurai as links beside. * Featured articles, which can change either daily or whenever we feel like. * Featured zords, megazords, rangers, weapons, episodes. :I'll need your input guys. DcHallofJustice, admin, The Morphin Grid 06:23, January 5, 2012 (UTC) ::Love this idea, at least in principle. Having 2 different main pages often can lead to confusion if someone is directed here for Sentai info but sees a Power Rangers main page, and vice versa. Though it is not the same as this wiki, perhaps you could look at the BioShock wiki and see how they do it. Their main page has a section for each of the main titles in the video game series, and you don't leave the main page to shift between them. Ours would not need to be so elaborate, per se - but it could work to change from PR to Sentai and back as desired. I'm not suggesting a mere copy/paste, but maybe it can be used as inspiration here. Nbajammer 07:27, January 5, 2012 (UTC) :::That was some really good coding! I think we'll have a look at this.DcHallofJustice, admin, The Morphin Grid 10:34, January 5, 2012 (UTC) ::::Just looked at the Bioshock link and I have to say I agree, that is a much more streamlined layout. We should definitely do something like that here. I also like the icon/names idea, which would take up less space. Our last redesign was when the Wikia layout changed from Monaco to the current one, which messed up the layout of the homepage, so it's only had minor tweaks in the last year. These changes should give the wiki a more professional image. Digifiend 16:11, January 5, 2012 (UTC) ::::Also, we should have a monthy featured profile, as well as a board for announcements. Things like Kamen Rider vs. Super Sentai should be in a sort of "news" section, along with the announcement of Go-Busters. It's good to keep users of the wiki informed and have news up front. Gaeaman788: admin on G-Wiki 22:11, January 5, 2012 (UTC) Toys I'll be abandoning the idea of a sideways partner wiki JUST for the toys. As we are now, we can make good toyline pages within this wiki itself, so putting 'em up on Ranger Collector Wiki is not necessary. Perhaps we can do the same thing TF Wiki does by putting the toys on a subpage. Like Megazord/Megazord toys under Megazord for better organization.DcHallofJustice, admin, The Morphin Grid 10:41, January 5, 2012 (UTC) Admin Noticeboard I would like to suggest perhaps placing a link on the left-hand navigation menu to the Noticeboard so we editors can come here to see what needs done, and reach this talk page quickly. The Guild Wars Wiki has such a link for its Admin Noticeboard, and I think it would be useful here as well. Also, I think the seasons box is redundant, especially given it only has 3 seasons on it and the new dual-purpose of the wiki. Nbajammer 04:21, January 7, 2012 (UTC) :We don't really have a left-hand menu on here but perhaps something can be done to the topmost menubar (which I plan on cleaning up as well). Which seasons box are you referring to?DcHallofJustice, admin, The Morphin Grid 05:28, January 7, 2012 (UTC) ::On the left side of the screen there is a navigation bar, with links to "The Morphin Grid: A Power Rangers Wiki", "Sentai Section", "Episodeguide", "Recent changes", "Random page", and "Links". I was proposing we add a link to the Noticeboard there. Immediately below that is the seasons box. You might need to switch to MonoBook to see them. Nbajammer 05:32, January 7, 2012 (UTC) :::I see (or I don't, so I'm gonna switch to Monobook. haha. I fixed our topmost menu, so that it contains all the relevant pages under Super Sentai and Power Rangers. It can only hold six subheaders at a time so I put in two series each and the popular searchables.DcHallofJustice, admin, The Morphin Grid 06:07, January 7, 2012 (UTC) ::::For monobook, I fixed the seasons bar to cover currently airing PR and sentai and have added a 'for editors' section, which includes the admin noticeboard, and some other usual stuff.DcHallofJustice, admin, The Morphin Grid 06:25, January 7, 2012 (UTC) I like it. Recent changes feels out of place down there, but that'll take getting used to. Love the new shows bar as well. Nice to have it all handy when on any given page so I can get back to where I need to be when I need to. Nice work Dc. Nbajammer 08:04, January 7, 2012 (UTC) :Nice one Christophe. Digifiend 15:48, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Unofficial Super Sentai - Akibaranger "Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters is the official 36th Super Sentai Series, but TOEI decided to launch another Super Sentai series named Hikonin Sentai AkibaRanger (iterally: Unofficial Squadron). This "Unofficial Squadron" is not part of the official line of Super Sentai but is still called a Super Sentai anyway. Consider it an "EX Super Sentai". AkibaRanger will tell the story of three young people (a boy and two girls according to the picture) being part of an otaku club and living in the new "Electric-Town" Akihabara. They will have to fight a mysterious malevolent entity that swore to conquer Earth with cool gadgets created by a brilliant genius. The series starts in April 2012 but no actor has been announced or rumored yet. BANDAI also announced a toyline for this series." http://www.akibaranger.jp/ So, do we include this new show on the wiki? Digifiend 19:32, January 9, 2012 (UTC) : I think we should. But perhaps it'll be in its own tiny area for now. - DcHallofJustice, admin, The Morphin Grid 19:40, January 9, 2012 (UTC) Potential Edit War Might want to keep an eye on User:Jay Hawk and the pages he is editing - he seems to disagree with the changes the wiki is making and feels it's his call whether the page stays or is redirected to the Category page that links to all the articles. Gaeaman and myself have pointed this out to him, but he doesn't seem to care. Nbajammer 23:50, January 10, 2012 (UTC) :I think this is squared away now. I hope. Nbajammer 00:29, January 11, 2012 (UTC) ::Keep an eye on him. If he starts an edit war, we could ban him for a day, to allow us time to undo the changes and protect the articles in question. Persistent unconstructive edits would yield a longer ban. But hopefully that won't be necessary. Digifiend 01:02, January 11, 2012 (UTC) :::You guys are much nicer than I am. Haha. But yes, let's keep a watchful eye. - DcHallofJustice, admin, The Morphin Grid 01:08, January 11, 2012 (UTC) EX shows status Ninja Captor and Akibaranger now have their place in the wiki among the Super Sentai stuff. Now given that their status is unofficial, any instance you see them have some sort of mark or reminder that they aren't a fixed part of Super Sentai. As such in the front page we have them listed as X (Ninja Captor), as it was stricken off the Sentai series, and EX (Akibaranger) as it is a special series. Just a reminder, treat them with the respect you would any sentai and PR series here on the wiki, but take care to ensure you have some sort of disclaimer on each show's status. - DcHallofJustice, admin, The Morphin Grid 18:23, January 12, 2012 (UTC) Morphin Grid name change, Super Sentai Wikia Guys, did you know that as far as wikia knew we were still Power Rangers Universe? Anyway, I already requested a SITENAME change to The Morphin Grid: The Power Rangers and Super Sentai Wiki which should reflect our dual nature. On another note, Super Sentai wikia is still a budding site and they have a lot of coding issues still, but in the interest of 'oneness' I proposed to wikia to adopt the site (have it redirect to Morphin Grid) given that everything that they wish to start discussing there already exist here. Also people will be better equipped to find relevant data. The people at wikia say I should await the wiki's response, or if none is given in seven days. It'll be eligible for adoption.- DcHallofJustice, admin, The Morphin Grid 18:41, January 13, 2012 (UTC) :Noticed the correction in the emails - nice work. Wasn't sure how to go about fixing that. I hope that's the last of the Power Rangers Universe references, I've been trying to correct them all for a couple of months now (changed a link to the To Do List on the homepage earlier, as that was a redlink as a result of pointing to the old name - it should've been redirected when that page was moved). There's a message board called Power Ranger Universe (which I happen to be an admin on, it was originally Power Ranger Empire) and I don't want the wiki confused with that. Digifiend 02:46, January 15, 2012 (UTC) Universal Image Changes Made two changes to the board universally. No longer will you see an add button on galleries. Also, the user who added the images is no longer listed below in thumbnails. Both changes greatly reduce clutter across the wiki.- DcHallofJustice, Administrator, The Morphin Grid 11:02, January 19, 2012 (UTC) :That has been annoying me since Wikia introduced that "feature". Didn't know the uploader credit on thumbnail images was removable, nice work. Digifiend 18:11, January 19, 2012 (UTC) ::Thanks man. I've also added credit to images cropped off of Ranger Central database images. Those appear everywhere on the net, and they deserve the credit.- DcHallofJustice, Administrator, The Morphin Grid 07:59, January 20, 2012 (UTC) Full Titles Guys, I put the full Power Rangers titles back. Figured we have the same respect for fully titling Sentai, and this would be better. Redirects are still in place so in places aside from the article titles you can still peruse the shorter names. SPD has also been cleaned up with a minor disambig note on the season page.- DcHallofJustice, Administrator, The Morphin Grid 16:48, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Super Sentai We are now officially supersentai.wikia.com AND powerrangers.wikia.com - DcHallofJustice, Administrator, The Morphin Grid 18:33, January 23, 2012 (UTC) Sentai last appearances I see Kenta from Maskman has his last appearance listed as The Great Gathering of 11 Sentai: The Glorious Opening Collection, which is the first episode of Turboranger. I understand that the past rangers only appeared unmorphed in archive footage (which shouldn't count), so surely if that morphed-only appearance counts, nobody's last appearance should be earlier than The Space Pirates Appear or even Gokaiger Goseiger Super Sentai 199 Hero Great Battle, due to the Legend War footage? Otherwise, Kenta's last episode should be Maskman's finale. Digifiend 00:09, January 26, 2012 (UTC) :I completely agree with this. I did start to update it a few months ago but then got too busy with other things. Let's just replace that bit with Great Legend War, seeing as it was seen in The Space Pirates appear and Gokaiger Goseiger Super Sentai 199 Hero Great Battle. [[User talk:Digi|'DigiRanger']] 00:30, January 26, 2012 (UTC) ::I've often wondered about this as well, and I've tended to lean towards if it's intended for them to be there, to use it but if they aren't a focus then it doesn't count. So in your example, because the Legend War focuses collectively on the rangers, but we merely see them for mere seconds if that, I would pass that over - but ones we see extensively, such as the Goseigers, BoukenRed, Go-On Yellow, etc who feature more prominently, then I would count those. That may not make much sense, but I am not sure how to better word it. Nbajammer 00:31, January 26, 2012 (UTC) :::I understand what you're saying. So you think that Tsuruhime's would be her Gokaiger episode, Umeko's would be 199 Hero, but Sen-chan and Jiraiya would be the VS movies for the following seasons (Magi vs Deka for Sen-chan, and Ohre vs Kaku for Jiraiya). And that means Kenta's would be the Maskman finale. Digifiend 20:55, January 26, 2012 (UTC) ::::Right. I'm not insistant on that, I mean they DID fight in the Legend War. But I think the question of did they actually appear in the war (even though we know they fought), is what should dictate whether it should be 199 or not. Nbajammer 23:26, January 26, 2012 (UTC) :::::If I may, I think you really should consider the in-suit appearance as well. The series made it clear that every legend we've seen fought in the war along with all the rangers and a specific list of Bangai heroes. My view is we should list them as such. Though I agree with saying "Legend War" as opposed to say 'the film' or 'the first episode'.- DcHallofJustice, Administrator, The Morphin Grid 02:00, January 27, 2012 (UTC) :::::::So do we have a concensus that the 199 heroes of the film's title all made their last appearance in the Legend War, except where they appeared in a Gokaiger episode after episode 16 (in which case that later episode would be the last appearance)? Until Super Hero Wars is out anyway. Digifiend 19:55, January 27, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::Yes, go for it. Makes things less confusing too. Newbies won't wonder how come we didn't list yellow mask as last appearing in 2011 when they saw her kikcing Gormin can-heads. :) - DcHallofJustice, Administrator, The Morphin Grid 20:29, January 27, 2012 (UTC) I don't view it that way - if we don't SEE them, they technically didn't APPEAR. That is in light of the fact that we know they fought in the war. For instance, did we SEE Yellow Mask fight in the Legend War, or do we simply KNOW she did? Changing them all to Legend War or the 199 movie will make things considerably confusing, since people would say 'I saw the 199 movie and I didn't see where (insert name of ranger) appeared!'. Then you'd have edit wars, revert wars, people changing other articles on the same principles and one heck of a mess to clean up. I don't think we want to open that can of worms. Nbajammer 17:21, January 28, 2012 (UTC) Fan work Guys, I feel we need to do something about fan work on the wiki. There are some posts here that I'm concerned will do nothing but further diminish the credibility of the site. Even blog posts that claim 'actors sign on for fan films' or 'upcoming seasons' have to be dealt with. The blogs here are for the use of editors of the wiki. But if people just come in and claim a corner for fan work well there's other places to do that. If no admin has any objections, I'd like to crack down on fan work and 'mascot-users' (those acting like characters from PR/sentai). There are wikis SPECIFICALLY for ranger-related fan work and this is not it. - DcHallofJustice, Administrator, The Morphin Grid 19:01, January 26, 2012 (UTC) :Agreed. To tell the truth, I'm fed up seeing the Recent Activity page littered with blog posts for a Trakeena based fanfic season. Let's have a clearout. This is where fanfics belong. Or http://www.fanfiction.net. Not here. Digifiend 20:47, January 26, 2012 (UTC) Absent admins I know Ozu Miyuki has been labelled as inactive, but there's two other inactive admins as well - NXT-Inspire and Serpen. NXT's profile for some reason redirects to Serpen's, that shouldn't have happened IMHO. When Dchallofjustice was absent, Ozu took away his admin abilities, which were restored a few months ago. Should we similarly strip NXT and Serpen of their powers? They haven't been here since 2008 and 2009 respectively. I can't do this myself, as . Digifiend 20:05, January 27, 2012 (UTC) :I think we should, but we should also leave a message in each's talk pages assuring them that their adminships would be restored upon reentry. The reason being that when you access the true admin page, there are more names than there should be. As far as your bureaucrat status, since Digi brought you in, you should speak to him about a request for bureau status. Serpen was the one who brought me in, but since he was unavailable, and there were no longer-staying than I, I had to ask Digi for mine, given that he's the active bureaucrat.- DcHallofJustice, Administrator, The Morphin Grid 20:20, January 27, 2012 (UTC) ::OK. I already knew about your rights upgrade as I was notified about it in an automated email, that's what prompted me to check the ListUsers Special page in the first place. Digifiend 20:31, January 27, 2012 (UTC) :::Already worked on the absent admins pages. I didn't look into it but maybe when NXT left he redirected his pages to Serpen so that he could 'take the calls'.- DcHallofJustice, Administrator, The Morphin Grid 20:40, January 27, 2012 (UTC) Interwiki shortcuts Sometimes the w:c: in an Interwiki shortcut isn't necessary (heh, it pays to keep an eye on other wikias). I copied a page over from the Tardis wiki which explains this - , with a few minor edits to fix links and such. At the moment, it's labelled as being originally from the Doctor Who wiki, but if we can re-contextualise it in relation to PR or SS, then that disclaimer could be removed. So far, five wikis are known to have global interwiki shortcuts - tardis (Doctor Who), community (Wikia Communiity Central), memoryalpha (Star Trek), starwars, and powerrangers. Yes, I tested it, we have a global shortcut. All of the original 100 wikias should apparently have them, but the guys at Tardis wiki haven't identified them yet. It's also possible to have a local shortcut made on request from the Wikia staff - Tardis has one for the Muppet wiki. Might be a good idea for us to get similar links for metalheroes and kamenrider. Digifiend 15:03, January 28, 2012 (UTC)